


Trial

by Perelka_L



Category: Naruto
Genre: Art, Comic, Digital Art, Edo Tensei, Human Experimentation, M/M, Mindfuck, Rape/Non-con Elements, This is wrong, Unaware Madara, technically necrophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 10:15:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18118778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perelka_L/pseuds/Perelka_L
Summary: Madara comes by when Tobirama tests certain things on Izuna.It changes nothing.





	Trial

**Author's Note:**

> Drawn a while ago, was convinced to post it here. 
> 
> Due to the fact that original work was in Polish and I translated it, well, it may be a bit off in certain places.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> Please don't judge me.
> 
> If you see any problems with image hosting, please do tell me. Same goes for any additional tags I could tag this work with. Admittedly, I think AO3 is a bit better for comics than pixiv is, display-wise hmm...


End file.
